Flying Fears
by Mocha Crab
Summary: Alice and Frank Longbottom before they were the Longbottoms. Alice's simple doodle escalates to much more with the help of magic!


This is a cute one shot about Alice and Frank Longbottom. Well I think it is cute.

It was a normal day in Charms, and that is what made her mind wander. Instead of listening to Professor Flitwick and taking notes, she was thinking about Frank Longbottom, the head boy. He had been so nice to her at their heads duty, she was sure he liked but in the past week he had hardly spoken to her. Now they were only a week away from their experience at Hogwarts to end.

All of her friends had promised her that he liked her as much as she did. She just could not understand why he would not at least to Hogsmead. He was one of the bravest boys in the school.

Now she was daydreaming about him and doodling in a notebook that was wide open on her desk. Every so often, she would look up at him just to see his serious and dedicated face. In her notebook, she had drawn a large heart with her initials, then a plus, and then his.

_Alice Longbottom. Frank and Alice Longbottom, it had a nice ring to it. _She thought. She smiled at the thought of him holding her hand and kissing her forehead ever so softly. She liked the idea of them being together for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, the bell the lunch shattered thoughts. All of her classmates were jumping out of their seats excited to go to lunch. She quickly covered her notebook with her arms. She saw wands flashing around, practicing yet another complicated spell that they needed to have memorized by exams. She did not realize that in midst of all the spell casting someone who wanted desperately for the head boy and head girl to get to together casted a spell on her notebook.

When finally all the students were gone, she lifted her arms and saw the doodle had disappeared. Her eyes got wide. Then as if it were a ghost, the drowning was being drawn on the blackboard.

"What!? How?!" She cried as she ran to the blackboard erasing all of what was on the blackboard.

She turned around relieved but went into panic mode as a stack of papers from a small frightened looking first year were flying around in the corridor doing the same thing. She ran out of the classroom forgetting her things and began swatting at the papers.

After continuous wrestling with papers, they fell to the ground in a large mess sweeping almost the entire corridor. The little girl looked tearful.

"Just say 'Accio Papers' and they'll come back to you." Alice shouted to the girl as she ran on towards the Great Hall. The first year did as she was told and was absolutely ecstatic when the flew into her hands, neat and organized.

Alice ran on and saw to it that three more disasters were avoided. Then she walked into the great hall thinking all of her troubles were over, but saw all the students looking up and pointing at the ceiling and she knew it could not be good. Alice dreaded to see what everyone was looking at. Ignoring her better judgment, she slowly looked up to the ceiling and saw the heart beginning to shape.

"No, this cant be happening. She whispered. She ran straight ahead still staring at the ceiling. Then she bumped into someone but she did not look away. When Frank's initials were written perfectly in the clouds above her, she screamed. She knew it was just a matter of time before the laughter came. Alice Wagner looked away from the ceiling to be caught in a pair of familiar eyes.

It was Frank (dun dun dun!!!)

He looked into her eyes as the tears poured down.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked simply. She looked away the tears falling ever more, but managed to nod. She felt a strong hand under her chin and gently brought her head up to look as him. She saw him smiling, then he put his hand on her cheek and leaned into kiss her.

Immediately she felt as if she had melted. Her insides were leaping with joy. Her eyes closed and she forgot all about Hogwarts, all about the five hundred kids staring at them. All she could think of was Frank. Eventually their hands found each other and intertwined, as to make sure they never left each other.

When they broke apart, then didn't hear the cat-calls that were being made at them, instead they walked out of the Great Hall, holding hands and never breaking eye contact.

"You know, I think that is the most unique way a girl has ever asked me out."

Well, I got this idea from a commercial about J.C. Penny's. Random I know, but it is around midnight so my mind if a scary thing. BEWARE!!! Thank you for reading my story though! I would love you even more if you reviewed!


End file.
